Lies of the Beautiful People
by alreadytorn
Summary: Two groups of opposing o rival teams of friends.The Marauders and the Imps must survive the year, as well as learn life isn't all about pranks and petty teen drama.And love conquers all.Inspired by PrincessEarth's The Marauders and The Rogues.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Secret Marauderette here. I **_**finally**_** got around to writing a fanfic. I got a lot of the idea from PrincessEarth's The Marauders and The Rogues but I promise I'm not taking her story and putting my characters in it. Hopefully this will have a lot of Death Eater action. It's in Lily's POV so tell me what you think.**

I woke up to my alarm going off. Stupid thing. I ought to _Avada _it, for waking me up at such an ungodly hour. *grumble grumble*

"Lily!" Petunia screeched. What a hypocrite! And she says _I'm _the freak. No normal person can make a sound like that. No human being should have that much resemblance to a horse either, now that I think about it.

"Lily! You're going to miss the train to that freak school of yours! I've waited all summer for this day! Get your unnatural arse down here!" Petunia yelled up the stairs. I wonder if Hogsmeade has a Banshee on recording. Then I could make Petunia hear the sound of her own whinny.

"I'm coming! Shut up before you wake the dead!" I shouted back down to her as I got out of my bed. I stretched my arms above my head, allowing my tank top to unwrinkle itself. I looked at the clock with my elbows bent on top of my head. _10:36!_ Good Godric! I'm gonna be late!

It was raining outside and kind of chilly, so I ran to my dresser and threw on a pair of jeans that made my arse look fantastic if I do say so myself. And, after rummaging through my drawers, my favorite emerald green turtleneck that more than complimented my eyes, which were close to the same shade. I then rushed to my vanity, and used a clip to pin my hair up, letting the rest of my shoulder-blade length red hair fan across the top of the clip, while my side bangs framed my heart-shaped face. I hurriedly put on my 3-inch black, square-heeled boots under the bottoms of my jeans. I quickly swiped on some mascara and my favorite vanilla cupcake flavored lip gloss, which just made my lips shiny, since I could never get lipstick right, thus resulting in me looking like a two-sickle hooker!

"_Lily!_" Petunia shrieked_. _I ran down the stairs and started walking past her.

"You coming or what? Mum's got the car running. Global warming and all that you know." And with that, I strode out the door and slammed it behind me.

**A/N- I should totally just end it here. But I won't because I wanna give you guys really long chapters so keep reading. You're welcome.**

We arrived at the platform at 10:55. Damn it all!

"Bye Mum! Love you!" I kissed her cheek as I rushed through the barrier.

"Bye sweetheart! Owl me soon!" she called as I made my way through the gateway to the magic world.

I practically jumped onto the train as the whistle blew. Good thing Jamie was in the hall.

"Lily!" she shouted as she ran and hug tackled me. "I missed you _so _much! Don't ever leave me again!" she pretended to sob hysterically.

"That, my friends, is as hot as you can go. Other than me, of course."

I looked past my overzealous friend and saw the Marauders. The Marauders were a group of pranksters that consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and for some unfathomable reason Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew was a 'pathetic, spineless, pitiful, sorry excuse for a Gryffindor' as my good friend Riley would say. He was plump to say the least, and not half as good looking as the other three. He had short blonde hair and watery, beady blue eyes. His nose and teeth reminded me of a rat to be brutally honest.

Remus Lupin is a good friend of mine, but not as good a friend as my girls. He and I share a brother/sister type of relationship. He has golden brown eyes as well as sandy blonde hair mixed with some brown and gray that surrounded his handsome face. He has gray hairs at the radical age of 17 because he has a disease, or rather an infection, called lycanthropy. That's fancy speak for 'the man who might as well be an older brother to me is a bloody werewolf'. Yes, Remus Lupin is a werewolf. But he honestly is just about the most decent person you'll ever meet.

Sirius Black is the typical bad boy of the group. He has shoulder length hair as black as his name, though not greasy and stringy like Snape's, oh no, his is somewhat wavy and full of volume. He has dark gray eyes that are just so captivating. And nicely chiseled features. He has a beater's build so his body is definitely a big part in his appeal. Sirius Black is a, for lack of a better word, man-whore. Though, I guess it has a lot to do with him looking like God's gift to women, thus resulting in the naïve girls of Hogwarts throwing themselves at him. Though, they really should expect it when he dumps them after he's snogged them a time or two, but, alas, every week you can hear some poor soul in the girl's toilet sobbing her heart out. I think he does feel remorse though, for whenever I see him walk past said toilet and he hears the cries of a broken heart, his features rearrange themselves to a guilt ridden expression. He also has a very vibrant personality. I've never seen him turn his back on his friends, so he seems like a very loyal person. You know, when I think of him, I think of Jamie for some curious reason. Hmmm, I wonder if they would make a good couple. One thing's for sure, if they _do_ get together and he breaks her heart, me, and Charlie and Riley I'm sure, are going to break his gorgeous face.

Last, but most definitely not least, is James Potter, the ringmaster of this little group. He may not be as fetching as Sirius, but by no means is James Potter less than striking. He has incredibly messy black hair that sometimes hides his absolutely dreamy, swoon worthy hazel eyes. I'm not even kidding! They're like pools of butterscotch that you just want to get lost and drown in. He plays chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team so he is by no means the scrawny second year I once knew. He is muscular like Sirius, only his is more of lean muscle. Mind you, Sirius is not the Hulk, but his biceps are likely the same length around as my head. James was my sworn enemy up until last year. He seemed to really mature, and we talked a bit. We're kind of friends now, which, I must admit, is easier than hating him. The girls and I are now, sort of teamed up with the Marauders, and its lots of fun.

Sirius had spoken, always the arrogant prick we all know and love.

"What's it to you Black? I can't tackle my best friend?" Jamie retorted as she rolled off me and looked up to face them.

"Oh, you can do that all you want Ryland, as long as I'm there to watch." Sirius told her.

"You're a pervert Sirius, you know that right?" I told him as I helped Jamie up.

"Only for you, Lily darling." he said as he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too", I managed to choke out, "can I have my airways back please?" he let go.

"What, no hug, 'I missed you', for me?" James joked. So I turned around, smiled, and hugged him.

He released me but kept an arm around my shoulders as we turned and saw Sirius with his arms out towards Jamie.

She glared at him, he pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work on me, you know." she informed him.

"Pleasey please Jamie! I missed you so much!" he pouted some more, just looking so hopeless. Jamie laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug. He returned it with vigor. I'm pretty sure I saw her eyes pop out a bit.

"Watch the ribs, dude, the ribs!" she wheezed. The rest of us laughed as he let the poor, slowly taking on a bluish tint, Jamie go. We then walked down the hall looking for a compartment.

"The Imps are down here." Jamie told us as she led us down the train. She stopped us at a compartment near the back and opened the door.

Now, you're probably wondering who the Imps are. Well, the Imps consist of me, Jamie, Charlie, and Riley.

Riley Voegele has wavy brown hair down to her chest and high cheekbones. She has chocolate brown eyes that are always 'Impish' **(Bad pun, sorry, couldn't resist…though I probably should've…) **she was about 5'6 I guess, just average. And she has the best sense of humor out of all of us. She is also the craziest, next to Jamie of course.

Charlotte Hart, or Charlie, has long wavy blonde hair and bluish-green eyes, and is the quiet, sensitive one of our group. She doesn't get mad very easily, and doesn't really have that bad of a temper. Which is always good for Jamie and I, considering Riley just laughs it off. She's average height, like Riley and such a sweetheart.

Jamilynn Ryland is my closest friend. I love the other girls a lot, and they are my best friends but Jamie is the first I turn to. She has red hair, like me, only hers is naturally red, but she didn't like the color, so she died it _blood_ red. Sigh. Oh, well. It's kind of short and uneven, but it looks good on her. She has these blue eyes that can be gray and navy, her eyes always remind me of the ocean. She's tall, at 5'8 and has a very sarcastic sense of humor. But when you use sarcasm on her, she takes it literally. It's like she's is the only one who is allowed to use it. She has a temper just like me, but more on the violent side. She is dangerously loyal. If some Slytherin calls me a mud blood, we have to hold her back or she will knock them out. I lost count of how many Slytherins we have saved from a trip to the Hospital Wing. She plays chaser on the House team so she's pretty athletic too. She's always up for a dare, that's Gryffindor right there _especially_ when we play with the Marauders *_cough Sirius cough_*

"Hey guys! Look who I found! Ta-da!" Jamie announced to the occupants of the compartment.

Inside, Charlie was reading a book and Riley was poking Charlie with a straw. Aren't we just an interesting bunch?

"Ugh, finally! Riley won't leave me alone" Charlie complained as we entered the compartment, Marauders in tow.

"Riley, stop poking Charlie." I scolded my friend as we all sat down. Riley pouted and harrumphed at me.

"What? I'm proving my bestfriendship." she said indignantly.

"How exactly is poking Charlie while she's reading proving your friendship?" Remus asked her.

"Strangers stab you in the front. Friends stab you in the back. Boyfriends stab you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws." she informed us proudly.

"Notice you said they stab _each other_ and Charlie isn't poking back. I think that means it's a one-sided 'bestfriendship'" Jamie pointed out. Riley gasped scandalously.

"Charlie! How could you? I thought what we had was _special_!" she fake sobbed. See what I meant by crazy? Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Hello Marauders." she greeted.

"Oh dear Charlotte! It just wasn't the same without you! I was miserable!" Sirius 'sobbed' throwing himself at poor Charlie.

"I'm so sure Sirius." she said dryly as she pushed him off of her. "Hey Lils, don't you, Remus, James, and I have somewhere to be right about now?" she asked us. Dammit! Prefect's meeting! How could I have forgotten?

"Right. Best be going then. Be back in a bit. Come on James." I said as I pulled him up with my hand. We then headed back to the front of the train side by side.

We finally approached a compartment with the words:

Heads Compartment

James Potter (Head Boy)

Lily Evans (Head Girl)

And went inside to see a bunch of fifth, sixth, and seventh years from various houses. Charlie and Remus sat down, being the Gryffindor prefects for seventh year. And the meeting began. **(I just don't want to waste my finger power writing the boring prefect's meeting so change scene back to the original compartment with everyone in it and everyone is dressed.)**

We were all laughing at something Sirius had said when the compartment door slid open to reveal Bellatrix Black, Penelope Parkinson, Severus Snape, and Alecto and Amycus carrow.

"Well look at this. It's three blood traitors, four half-blood's, and a mudblood." Black sneered, as the other snakes laughed.

Jamie stood up and took a step towards her. But luckily, Sirius grabbed her arm. Parkinson didn't fail to miss it.

"Ooh. Look at this Bella. You're filth of a cousin actually has a pureblood girlfriend. Wonder how long this will last." she trilled.

"No one pushed your buzzer Parkinson." I told her as I too stood up.

She leered at me, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean Mudblood?"

"It _means_ 'shut the hell up, bitch'" I translated for her.

The marauders and the Imps looked shocked to say the least. I never was much for cursing actually _at _people. Jamie just looked proud. Aww.

"_What_ did you just say to me?" she asked trying to look dangerous. Jamie answered for me.

"Didn't you hear? She called you a bitch. Or are you deaf as well as _Undesirable 1_?"

"You better watch yourself Ryland. That mouth of yours will get you into trouble one of these days" Alecto told her. Sirius stood up next to Jamie and flexed his biceps as he crossed his arms.

"_You lot_ are going to be in trouble if you don't leave, like, _now_." he threatened. He can be _very _persuasive with those arm muscles of his. They sneered at us in contempt one last time before evacuating the small room.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. Tell me if it's any good and if I should continue.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

We were all waiting anxiously for the sorting to end. After the confrontation on the train, we had started making ideas for the start of term prank, which would be put into action as soon as the last ickle firs tie sat down at their newly assigned house table.

"Zabini, Bayle" McGonagall called. A very pretty girl walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on the girl's head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed. Oh, the irony. This is _perfect_!

The girl sat down. All of a sudden **(yeah, right) **there was a flash and a crash **(couldn't resist) **then smoke. All you could hear was coughing.

"Don't you think the smoke was a little much Sirius?" I heard Charlie cough.

"Definitely not." Came the reply. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Now shut up and enjoy the show?"

What show you ask?

_Dum dum duh-dum. Dum dum da-dum._

The smoke cleared, and there in front of the Head's Table, was Amycus Carrow in Minister's attire and Regulus Black in a Muggle tuxedo, complete with bowtie. We then turned our heads to see Bellatrix Black in a much too short, pink, frilly flower girl dress, complete with a pink bonnet. She _skipped _down the 'aisle' throwing-oh good Godric, I'm going to _murder_ Sirius Black-_lilies_ to and fro. Once she had finished, she turned and stood next to Alecto Carrow and Penelope Parkinson on the opposite of Regulus and a bunch of other slimy, dressed up Slytherins. Then, skipping after Bellatrix, was Evan Rosier in a very tight, small sailor boy uniform holding an extremely lacy pillow with two little rings from a gumball machine. And then, came the bride. She was especially skinny in that frilly, lacy monstrosity of a dress. The worst thing about it was the wire underneath, it had to be wire-no dress could hold itself like that, expanded even farther than the 'aisle' was wide, we all had to turn our legs back under the table. Jamie, and I even jumped up and sat _on_ the top of the table, with our feet on the bench. I think James and Sirius enjoyed the closeness of our backsides a little too much. And the skirt was in tutu form, revealing hideous chicken legs. The thick, lacy veil was still covering her face so we didn't know who she was yet. She got to the front and Regulus lifted her veil.

The bride was Snape. Alecto started to speak. **(I'm just gonna skip the vows and all that 'cause I honestly just don't wanna waste space by typing it….. And I'm lazy)** And then:

"Do you, Regulus Arcturus Black, take Severus Eugene Snape to be your unlawfully wedded wife?" Alecto asked Regulus, who looked like he was in severe pain.

"I do?" he forced out. Alecto nodded.

"And do you, Severus Eugene Snape, take Regulus Arcturus Black to be _your_ unlawfully wedded husband?"

"I do?" Snape yelped. Alecto nodded again.

"You may now, kiss the bride."

**!**

**THIS CONTENT HAS BEEN DEEMED UNREADABLE FOR EXTREME POTENTIAL SCARRING FOR LIFE! THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR PROGRAM AFTER THE FOLLOWING BEEP!**

**!**

Jamie and I yelped and covered each other's eyes in fear of going blind.

_Dun dun dun-dun dun dun dun dun-dun dun duh-dun-da-DUN_

We took that as a signal that it was safe and took back our hands. When we turned around, we saw Snape and Regulus, hand in hand, run down the 'aisle'. the other Slytherins flew out after them like bats out of Hell.

Everyone else in the Hall was cracking up so hard, most were rolling around on the floor with tears streaming nonstop down their faces. Including the teachers. Hell, even McGonagall was full out _laughing_!

"That was _pure gold_!" Sirius shouted. "We won't be able to top that one!"

"Too right you are, my friend! Too right, you are!" James yelled, him and Sirius were leaning against each other for support, much like Jamie and I. Dumbledore stood up smiling widely.

"Thank you Marauders for that wonderful prank." he told us.

"OI! The Imps helped too!" Riley bellowed indignantly.

"Ah, yes. The Imps as well." he corrected politely. "Now let us feast."

The food appeared on the tables as he sat down.

"Ha! That should show them not to mess with us!" Jamie announced.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius agreed loudly.

"That was pure genius, Lils!" James complimented me.

"Thanks James." I said. Jamie gave me a knowing look. Io blushed slightly under her gaze. Stupid Jamie. Making assumptions about my love life. Whoa! I did _not _just think that! What love life? And what the hell does James have to do with it? I do _not_ like him like that! We're friends. That's it. I swear!

"Burger eating contest!" Sirius announced. Oh, no.

"Why? So we can see you gorge yourself with poor defenseless dead cow on bread?" Riley can be so crude and blunt sometimes.

"I never said you _girls_ could enter. You wouldn't want to make a mess, now would you?" Sirius patronized.

"You're on!" Jamie shot at him.

"I'm in!" I said. The guys looked at me incredulously. Jamie and Riley looked smug and proud. Charlie rolled her eyes upwards, as if to say, '_why me?'. _

"You know it!" Riley agreed.

"Fine. Everyone ready?" Remus asked. Wow, he may be the rational one, but he _is_ still a guy, I suppose. Charlie started the count.

"Ready? Set. _Go!_" We all dug in. I stopped after my third. I cannot eat that much. Ugh. I feel bloated. Riley just finished her fifth. Huh, looks like she's out too. Peter barely finished his first and he looks slightly green. Wimp. James just stopped, guess he finishes at 6 and a half. Remus is done at 8. Damn! Jamie and Sirius are _still_ going! Doesn't look like Sirius is gonna last much longer. And… he's out! Jamie is the only one left. And she's _still_ going. No, wait, she's finishing her tenth. She's done and now, she's standing up.

"_HA!_" At least, that's what I think she said. She still has like, half a chewed up cow in her mouth. "_In your face!_" she yells at Sirius, once she's swallowed half of what was in her mouth. Nope, _now_ it's gone.

Everyone that had gathered around us looked at her incredulously. Peter, being the dumbass he is, started to clap stupidly. Everyone else bloody joined in too. Well, except Sirius, who had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Jamie bowed in gratitude. She wiped her face and turned to Sirius with a smirk pronounced on her face.

"Who's afraid of getting dirty now Black?" Jamie taunted. \

"Rematch tomorrow at dinner Ryland. That was pure dumb luck." he growled at her. She laughed.

"Whatever you say Siri." she said. He growled again.

"Hey, Lils, we gotta go see Dumbledore in his office." James told me. I looked around. Oops! The Hall's almost empty!

"Oh, right. Let's go. See you guys later." I said as I grabbed James' arm and we headed out of the nearly abandoned Hall. I decided it was too quiet as we walked into the Entrance Hall.

"So, were you surprised when you found out you were Head Boy?" I asked James.

"Were _you_ surprised when you found out I was Head Boy?" he shot back. I laughed.

"Touché. Definitely. I figured it would be Remus, in all honesty." I answered honestly.

"Me too. Sirius kept making fun of me. And Mum cried her heart out blubbering, 'My little Jamie! I always knew he was a leader!'. now _that_ part I could have lived without." We both laughed at how silly mothers could be.

We made it to Dumbledore's office when I realized I didn't know the password. James must have sensed my embarrassment.

"Password's usually some sort of candy." he informed me.

"Figures. Brilliant man. But mad all the same." he nodded at my comment. We decided we'd take turns guessing different sweets. He went first.

"Pumpkin pasty."

"Licorice wand"

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans"

"Acid pops"

"Chocolate frogs"

"Sherbet lemon"

"Blood flavored lollipops"

"Cockroach cluster"

Finally the gargoyle leaped aside. James and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Cockroach cluster?" we asked in unison. He shrugged. We went up.

"Ah, Hogwarts' new Head Boy and Girl. Come in, come in." Dumbledore greeted us. "I assume you read your letters, so you realize your duties as Heads. James, I assume you know where the entrance to the Heads' dorm is.", James nodded. "The password is "Accountability". Good day." Dumbledore dismissed us.

As we walked out of his office and back into the corridor, I snorted. James looked at me, confused.

"What?" he asked me.

"The password. Accountability. Hint, hint. Irony overload." I remarked.

"I don't get it." he looks so _cute_ when he's confused! Wait, what?

"Accountability is almost the same as 'responsibility'. We're Heads. Get it?" I clarified. James' pink lips formed an 'o' in realization.

We finally made it to a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

"Password?" Ravenclaw asked us.

"Accountability." I told her.

"Hopefully you will take it seriously dearie. Congratulations." Hufflepuff smiled at us before she swung open.

It looked just like the Gryffindor common room. With the exception of two doors in the place the staircases should be. And then a slightly higher level leading to a window ledge, perfect for reading, and another door most likely leading to the bathroom. The color scheme was red and gold, also like the Gryffindor common room. I looked at James. It seemed he too, was mesmerized by our new living space.

Then, there was a bang that sounded like the wall next to the portrait. And then a, "Young lady!" and, "I never!". Sounds like the girls found out about the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay! Let the Back to School Slumber Party, COMMENCE!" Riley initiated. Let's just say, slumber parties-or rather, parties in general-is a big part of being an Imp. We were all in my room. Jamie hanging upside down off my bed. Riley standing *_cough jumping cough_* on my bed. Charlie just sitting on my bed. And me sitting on the floor playing Chopsticks with Jamie.

"First thing's first. Jamie, hun, new songs you wrote over the summer hols please, darling." Charlie said. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"What exactly makes you think I wasted my summer hols writing songs?" She asked in all seriousness. We all snorted at that.

Maybe I should explain. You see, our darling Jamilynn is quite musical. She sings and can play a bunch of different instruments. Or rather, knows how to animate a bunch of different instruments to match her songs. Sometimes, we even join in.

"Hand it over sweetheart." Charlie told her. Jamie sighed and grudgingly handed her the latest CD. In first year, I found a spell that allows Muggle electronics to work at Hogwarts. So every summer, Jamie makes a CD and we play it at our Back to School Slumber Party. Charlie put the CD in her boom box and hit _play_.

_**(Song: Pressure by Paramore)**_

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

'_Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Some night I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off, without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off, without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that were spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure _

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off, without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off, without you_

_(without you)_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_But I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off, without you_

_Feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off, without me_

We all applauded while Jamie looked down, slightly embarrassed_._

"Jay, that was awesome!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jamie, that was amazing!" Charlie congratulated.

"Nice job on that one Ryland." I told her, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. It's about the pressure of being a teen." Jamie informed. Uh oh.

"They're not _still_ giving you a hard time are they?" Riley asked her with a groan. Jamie threw her hands up in frustration.

"Yeah, they are! And they won't bloody leave me the hell alone! 'What are you going to do with your life?' he asks me constantly. And then when I tell him I don't know, he freaks out on me! You know, they say the truth sets you free. Then why is it, every time I tell the truth, I end up in my room?" Jamie rants. We all shrug.

"He's just looking out for you Jay. It _is_ our last year, you know." Charlie sympathizes.

"Yeah, well, he's not going to like it when I tell him I want to fight." Jamie says. We all stare at her.

"What?" we ask in disbelief.

"You heard me. There's a war going on, and I'm not going to just sit back and take it. I'm going to be an auror whether he approves or not. I _could_ be a healer, but I'm not cut out for that." she explains.

"She's right." Riley cuts in. "We're in the middle of a war, and we need to do something about it." Charlie and I nod in understanding.

"Okay, enough of that, let's get back to the world of cupcakes and unicorns!" Jamie exclaims. We all laugh, glad the tension is gone. Even if it's clear we're all still thinking about it.

Riley had just finished telling us about this guy who took a _very_ close interest in her over the summer, and we were still laughing and clutching our sides when there was a commotion that came from outside my room.

"LEPRECHAUNS!"

"UNICORNS!"

"LEPRECHAUNS!"

"UNICORNS!"

We walked out to see James and Sirius yelling at each other, Peter looking like he was going to cheer but didn't know who to cheer for, and Remus was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, and rubbing his temples with his jaw locked, like he'd rather be anywhere but here. I sat down next to him on the couch with Charlie on his other side and Riley kneeling behind us resting her head on her folded arms. Jamie chose to investigate further and was circling the bickering friends with a skeptical look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked him gently. He didn't even look up.

"We were headed here when they got into this argument…

_FLASHBACK_

_The Marauders were strolling down the corridor to the Head's Dorms._

"_Do you guys think there actually _are_ merpeople in the Black Lake?" Peter asked nervously._

"_I dunno. I mean, there are unicorns in the forest aren't there? Why not magical creatures like merpeople?" Remus reasoned._

"_Because unicorns are cooler than merpeople." Sirius said._

"_Maybe, but leprechauns are cooler than unicorns." James inserted._

"_Nuh-unh! Unicorns are pretty and pure." Sirius insisted._

"_But leprechauns are rich and can disappear if you look away from them." James countered._

"_Unicorns are better." Sirius proclaimed stubbornly._

"_Leprechauns are." James stated._

"_UNICORNS!" Sirius shrieked._

"_LEPRECHAUNS!" James shouted. Remus wondered why it had to be him to deal with this every day._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well that's…_interesting._" Charlie allowed. Riley snorted. Jamie, who was still circling the two bickering buffoons, looked over at us before she took a step closer to the guys. Then, she suddenly ducked in front of Sirius, separating him from James, and kissed him. All our jaws dropped. Well, except, of course, Jamie and Sirius. She broke off after almost 5 seconds and walked over to sit next to me on the arm of the couch. We all looked at her like we had seen her clearly for the first time. Including Sirius. She realized we were staring at her.

"What? He shut up didn't he?" she asked innocently.

**Jamie's POV**

I cannot believe I just did that. I may look calm and nonchalant on the outside, but on the inside, I was freaking out! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! I just kissed Sirius Black! What. The. Hell? Maybe I should explain.

First off, you should know about my arch enemy. Brigid bloody Dwyte. The stereotypical slut. Something that definitely makes me dislike her immediately. She has dyed blonde hair, and muddy green eyes. A perfectly straight nose (too perfect), and a painted on, face. I'm also fairly certain she takes to wearing a corset. She's purposely, and successfully seduced all my previous boyfriends. Talk about _bitch_. But, that's only half the story.

I, unlike what my rep declares, am a hopeless romantic. I know I seem like every time Dwyte stole my boyfriend, I didn't care. But, I did, and still do. If I was _smart_, I wouldn't have said yes to those brainless, hormone-driven, idiots! But, no. I just have to be so damn eager to give my heart away. I'd like to say I can't help it, but I can. I just won't, 'cause I'm so freaking convinced the next time will be different. I blame the authors of the books I love to read that are just loaded with romance that make it sound so _real_. They all deserve to rot in the 7th layer of ice cold freezing Hell for putting my poor, naïve, dumbass heart through all that shit, if you ask me.

But, I think Sirius is different. Or _should_ be. I'm just sick of the pain. And, Sirius is just about, _the_ biggest player in Hogwarts. Of course. Why is my luck pure _crap_? And, especially with my big-boobed, blonde, man-stealing arch nemesis! Grawr! He's just so…_perfect!_ With his sexy black hair (I just wanna run my fingers through it!), mysterious and dangerous grey eyes (hypnosis, I tell you!), and well-toned body (what can I say? I'm a magnet for a fixer-upper man), he's a British Adonis. Then, there's his personality. We're like, one in the same! He's crazy, mischievous, loyal, sensitive, sexy…you get my point. Then, there's the flaws. Oh, yes. Sirius Orion Black definitely has plenty of flaws. And, yes. I notice them. He's obnoxious, goes too far, a little slow if you know what I mean, and of course, the big '_No-No_' drum roll please? _A player!_ So, _not_ good for my fragile heart.

Does anyone else see a problem with the little move I just made?


End file.
